


Откуда ты взялась

by R2R



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Genetic Engineering, Light Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Люк отправил Рей к старому знакомому, который смог кое-что рассказать о её необычном происхождении.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Откуда ты взялась

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sw_prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sw_prompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Рей - родная дочь Люка и Хана. Каким образом (мпрег, какие-то мистические промыслы Силы, омегаверс или применение высоких технологий) - на откуп автора.  
> "Я так и знала!"
> 
> От автора: не знаю, то ли это, что хотел заказчик. Сорри, если что не так.  
> Эзра ровесник Люка, так что на момент событий он для Рей тоже "старый чокнутый отшельник".

\- Я так и знала, - Рей пристукнула кулаком по ржавому контейнеру, стоящему рядом. Контейнер отозвался эхом.  
\- Конечно, - отшельник чуть поднял голову, глаза блеснули из-под капюшона. - Это инстинкт, он силён во всех вас. Ты не могла не почувствовать родство.

Они сидели и разговаривали на громадном обломке громадного корабля, на планете-свалке, за тысячи парсеков от Джакку. Фонарь отшельника выхватывал из темноты круг - как раз вдвоём поместиться. Вниз и вверх, во тьму, уходили многие метры дюрастила, проломленного, перекорёженного и источенного атмосферной эрозией. По сравнению с этим левиафаном "Сокол" казался новеньким и чистым.

Скорлупа древнего корабля, его скрипы, лязги и шорохи окружали Рей, напоминая дом. Покой, одиночество. И ветер так знакомо завывал в дырах и щелях, заставлял дребезжать куски обшивки. Не хватало лишь голоса дюн, вечного шелеста песков.  
\- Люк правильно сделал, что тебя прислал, - подал голос отшельник.  
\- Чему ты будешь меня учить?  
\- Для начала - как сделать твой собственный меч.  
\- Я слышала, для этого кристалл нужен.  
\- Точно. У меня как раз есть один лишний, - Эзра Бриджер (как он представился) покопался в складках плаща и выудил прозрачный желтоватый камень размером с палец.  
Рей взвесила кристалл на ладони.  
\- Что я за него должна?  
\- Принесёшь воды утром. Чего? Тут два часа за ней надо лезть. Только туда. А потом обратно. Я всё равно не собираюсь его продавать или обменивать, и потом, он сам сказал, что хочет быть твоим.  
\- По-моему, ты сумасшедший. Камни не говорят.  
\- Этот говорит. Болтает, не заткнёшь. Скоро сама увидишь.

Ей понадобилась ночь до утра и пробежка за водой, чтобы привыкнуть к мысли, что у неё было два отца.  
\- Мистер Бриджер.  
\- Просто Эзра, - он сделал глоток своего странного чая, отдающего пылью, и движением головы показал, чтобы она продолжала.  
\- Почему они меня бросили? Вы знаете?  
\- Люк тебя не бросил. Он тебя спасал. Знаешь, какая штука за нами гналась, у-у...  
\- Когда я его видела, за ним ничего не гналось.  
\- Он тебя спрятал. Надёжно. Даже слишком надёжно.  
\- Что, и от себя самого?  
\- Ага. Слишком большой был соблазн, взять твою силу и распорядиться ею. Ради добра, конечно же. Во имя света.  
\- Я не чувствую никакой особенной силы, - Рей вытянула перед собой руку, согнула и разогнула пальцы. - Её кто-то забрал? Он? Или ты?  
Эзра засмеялся скрипящим и булькающим смехом.  
\- Её ничто не заберёт, не бойся. Я мог бы попробовать, конечно. Если бы совсем с ума сошёл.  
\- По-моему, вы все сумасшедшие, - проворчала Рей.  
\- Ну, не скажи. Твоя тётка очень даже здравомыслящая. Да и вуки весьма не промах.

\- Я всё равно не понимаю. Как вышло, что у меня два отца?  
\- А, - Эзра почесал ухо. - У тебя восемь отцов и четыре матери.  
\- Не смейся надо мной! - Рей ткнула его кулаком в плечо. Звук был металлический, словно по броне пришлось.  
\- Генетика, - Эзра не обиделся. Даже наоборот. Развеселился, судя по голосу. - Да ладно, живы из них всё равно только Люк и этот его контрабандист. Остальные - так, древняя история. Не считаются.  
\- Хан погиб, - сказала Рей.  
\- Вот как? Я не знал. Значит, теперь только Люк.  
\- Расскажи мне.  
\- Это был эксперимент по выведению сверхлюдей. Галактика большая, кто-нибудь да балуется, сделай лучше, быстрее, сильнее, наклепай себе армию. Рекомбинационная ДНК-механика, не слышала?  
Рей помотала головой.  
\- Мы вляпались в самую что ни на есть зону поражения, и Люк... Короче, эти там решили, что он отлично украсит собой коллекцию. Цена, чтобы нам позволили улететь. Последний джедай, очень соблазнительно для всяких чокнутых экспериментаторов.  
\- Ты тоже там был?  
\- Стоял у стеночки и не отсвечивал, - снова улыбка в голосе. - Я не герой. Скайуокер у вас уникальный экземпляр, с него и взяли генматериалом. Можно было с боем прорываться, конечно. А он вот так решил. Что уж думал - не знаю.  
Трёхпалая рука вынырнула из-под плаща, потянулась за чашкой.  
\- Чаю сделай мне ещё.  
Рей нацедила ему горячей воды в чашку, отставила котелок в сторону от огня, чтобы не выкипал.  
\- Хан тоже так? Уникальный экземпляр?  
\- Не, с ним случайно вышло. Мы разгрохали там один контейнер - ну что там, в криозаморозке, лежало, оно в пыль и рассыпалось. Пока нас не прибили за срыв эксперимента, надо было подсунуть что-то взамен, и быстро. Хорошо, этих контейнеров там полно было.  
Он потыкал Рей пальцем в бок.  
\- Там соматические клетки идут, чтобы хромосомный набор был полный. Волосок, капля крови. Иногда кусок пальца или, я не знаю, уха. Не воображай себе.  
Рей кивнула. Запрокинула голову, посмотрела вниз на озеро, над которым с воплями метались местные птицы. Эзра сказал - чайки. Едят рыбу.  
\- Получается, я родом из репликатора?  
\- Ну да. Эй, тут нет ничего позорного. Я знал уйму отличных ребят, которые были из репликатора.  
\- Клоны.  
\- Ну да. Клоны. Ещё со старой войны.  
\- Так почему меня бросили? Потому что я эксперимент, так?  
\- Люк тебя украл. Я подробностей не знаю, он не рассказывал. Но я тебя видел тогда. Он ко мне заглянул на пару дней. Ещё на прежнюю мою базу. Свалился, как майнок на голову, на разбитом корабле, с наполовину отъеденной рукой и с крохотной девчонкой подмышкой.  
Представлять себе Люка космическим авантюристом было слегка непривычно.  
\- Починился, взял карту сектора, оставил, вот, - Эзра похлопал себя по боку. - Странные они. Кристаллы эти его, то есть. Шепчут. А чего шепчут? Если ты камень, лежи себе молча. А шептать нечего.  
Тот желтоватый кристалл, который он отдал Рей, ничего ей не шептал, но она кивнула, не желая сбить отшельника с мысли.  
\- За ним гнались, - продолжил Эзра. - Я с ним не пошёл тогда, и зря. А он звал. Целее бы был, поди. Базу мне разнесли в хлам, сам еле убрался. Ну да что уж теперь. А тебя он оставил, где оставил, чтобы ты была твоя собственная. Не его, не генокрадов этих.  
\- Кто они были? Те, кто меня создал?  
\- Это у Люка спросишь. Это его дела. Я с ними никаких дел иметь не собираюсь, поняла? И так вон... Ковыляю еле.  
\- Хан хотя бы знал, что я существую?  
\- С этим тоже к Люку валяй, спрашивай. Это их дела.  
Он помолчал и добавил неохотно:  
\- Я его и не знал почти. Хан ничего так был мужик вроде. Не из тех, кто ребёнка бросит в беде. Но Люк тебе больше расскажет, а врать я не хочу.  
\- Люк меня к тебе отправил. Ему я не нужна.  
\- Э-э, нечего тут. Отправил не просто так, учиться отправил. Вот и учись, а как выучишься - вернёшься. Ну, выросла одна, так это ещё не беда. Выросла же, не пропала.  
\- Тебе-то откуда знать, беда или нет...  
Эзра резко поставил чашку на пол возле колена, почти швырнул об истёртый, изъеденный временем дюрастил.  
\- Послушай-ка, девушка. Твои отцы оставили тебе главное. У тебя есть бластер, есть световой меч и корабль. И много народу по всей галактике, которые примут тебя, накормят и спрячут. Не так уж мало. Куда больше, чем осталось мне от моих. Тебе, я считаю, совершенно не на что жаловаться.


End file.
